Shaco
|date = October 27, 2009 |crdate = 5th Week |health = 30 |attack = 80 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 501 (+80) |mana = 250 (+40) |damage = 53 (+3.5) |range = 125 |armor = 18 (+3.5) |magicresist= 30.75 (+1.25) |critical = 2% (+0.5) |attackspeed= 0.694 (+2.80%) |dodge = 0% |speed = 325 }} Shaco The Demon Jester is a Champion in League of Legends.Shaco Profile Page at the Official Web Page Background They say that death isn't funny. It isn't, unless you're Shaco. He is Valoran's first fully-functioning homicidal comic; he jests until someone dies, and then he laughs. The figure that has come to be known as the Demon Jester is an enigma. No one still alive knows from whence he came. There are rumors, but one must not speak of them too loudly lest Shaco come to jest. It seems unimaginable that such a threatening figure would be allowed to remain at large. There are those that believe he is an assassin for hire, left to roam until he is needed. Others believe that Shaco is simply too clever, evading authorities at every turn. Still others believe that he is the demonic manifestation of humanity's dark urges, and therefore cannot be stopped. To jest with Shaco is to box with shadows. His mastery of the shadows is unparalleled, limited only by his magical reservoir. This allows him to deal devastating amounts of damage as he stabs his enemies in the back. Shaco can also confound his enemies by creating an illusion of himself that will do combat, only to violently explode when its time is up. The wicked daggers he carries are coated with the same ajunta poison gathered by the yordle , bringing pain, suffering, and death. To complete his ensemble, Shaco also plants psychotic animated Jack-in-the-Boxes on the field of battle, which pop out and shoot at nearby foes. "Whatever you do, don't tell him you missed the punch line."Exclusive: League Of Legends New Champions by Bill Vaughan on 05 Oct 2009 at 16:03:31. Abilities Strategy *Having at least 1 rank of is important for team fights as it can be used to disable many enemies. *Using over terrain can help you make a clean escape. *Try getting items with on-hit effects. These will also benefit your clone. The damage caused by s are also dealt by your clone. * is, in combination with and , the perfect combination for First Blood. *Shaco is very fragile as compared to other melee champions, especially during early game. Investing in some HP runes will greatly increase his ability to last in combat. *Casting Hallucinate while stealthed does not break stealth. *The Hallucination can be, like most of all secondary units, controlled by pressing Alt + doing the order with right-click. It does not use any Abilities or activated Items, however. *A well timed Hallucination can save Shaco from getting hit by projectiles. This works, for example, against tower shots and certain spells such as 's or even 's . *You can use 's active, without breaking stealth. Quotes Upon Selection *''"How about a magic trick?"'' Movement/Attacking *''"This will be fun!"'' *''"Look... behind you."'' *''"The joke's on you!"'' *''"Now you see me, now you don't!"'' *''"Just a little bit closer!"'' *''"March, march, march, march!"'' *''"Here we go!"'' Taunt *''"Why so serious?"'' Joke *''"For my next trick, I'll make you disappear!" (laughs)'' Trivia *Shaco may or may not have been inspired by The Joker of Batman fame and especially The Dark Knight's Joker. He, at the very least, bears some similarities, such as his mysterious origins, his appearance (his face is often drawn with a long, sharp nose and a big smile, and they both have white skin), and some of his quotes (like the famous, "Why so serious?" and the quote, "How about a magic trick? I'm going to make this pencil disappear."). His voice though is much closer to Mark Hamil's Joker. *"Shaco" is an anagram of "Chaos". *Shaco is one of a few champions to actually have multiple textures in one skin. When he uses Hallucinate, his clone is a different color than that of the real Shaco, although this can only be seen by Shaco and his allies. To the opposing team, the two Shacos look exactly the same, unless you have some sort of external buff or item effect active. *Shaco's "Mad Hatter" skin is reference to the Mad Hatter in Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland. *Shaco's dance is "The Worm." *Shaco's death animation resembles Adam's, the demented killer clown from the game Dead Rising, in which he drops his twin chainsaws, leaving them running, and then falls on them, much like Shaco appears to do with his daggers. Skins Shaco OriginalSkin.jpg|Original Skin Shaco MadHatterSkin.jpg|Mad Hatter Skin External links Category:Trivia